Planet of the Cheaters
Planet of the Cheaters is the twenty-third episode of the second season. Tagline After recapturing the Malachor system, the forces of the Romulan Star Empire receive the survivors of the assault on the Mirak Star League's capital planet on Malachor V. The locals realize that, although the planet changed hands several times in a short period, life goes on as though the war didn't affect them. Summary Act One As soon as the survivors of the assault on the Mirak homeworld arrive, the senior crew changes hotels. Brianna Reiss and Mizarh attempt to resupply the ship's latinum reserves when they approach the Lagdou University's blackjack team for assistance. She learns to count cards but she falls back on video cheating. She uses a gravimetric device to detect cheating at dabo instead. They meet two redshirts and they go all-in at #34, thus winning approximately 15,000 strips of latinum. But, to avoid being detected by the security guards, she stops playing. Act Two In a lecture hall of Lagdou University, a linear algebra tutorial is happening. The teaching assistant is introducing herself and, after she clears a question up, a student raises an issue, revealing that she doesn't know what a mixed product is. Confused, the TA muses about mixed products being taught in calculus instead. The whistleblower student reports the story to the student newspaper and, the day after, the teaching assistant is surrounded by journalists, prompting her to confess her cheating wrongs. She faced a painful choice: teach cheating or forfeit all teaching rights for the trimester. Act Three After reading the newspapers, Brianna is deeply moved by the incident. Pazzo senses that something is wrong with her. When asked to explain herself by Pazzo, she goes on about explaining who she was and what she did, telling her husband that the teaching assistant will have to convince the Board of Discipline to grant her cheating charter. She then swears to come to the teaching assistant's aid to get her charter. However, this makes Vaebn Mairex doubt where her loyalties lie. They also realize that Lyrans use people from all divisions to spy on the others and that people invested in Brianna's gambling venture. Act Four The whistleblower student has come to the teaching assistant's office and he founds that she is underestimating herself as a cheater, telling him that she wouldn't be able to teach cheating and that lieutenant junior grade Reiss is the only one that she knows capable to teach cheating. then enters her office, with Dhiemm in tow and offering to help her make her case before the Discipline Board. Brianna tells her not to reveal to any Lyran that she taught cheating at the Lyran Starfleet Academy. She ends up being hired to teach the Advanced Cheating course. Act Five Brianna ends up teaching the Advanced Cheating course, albeit for only half a trimester because "she may be mustered against the Kzintis". She then tells the students that cheating is more complicated than it actually was. The one involved in the cheating controversy has told them the benefits of advanced cheating education. Dhiemm asked her what the cheating exams were like and has remained in the lecture hall only so he could help her later on. Finally, the teaching assistant reveals him that she was more a source for cheaters to cheat on than a cheater herself. Background * The title of this episode was meant as a tribute to the classical movie . * Also, one of the plot elements of the episode is inspired from a real-world linear algebra tutorial (French: travaux pratiques) incident at the University of Montreal. External link *Planet of the Cheaters on the RIS Bouteina boards Category:RIS Bouteina episodes